Home Again
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Three years. Three. She's been waiting three years. And he has the butch to walk right in. Like nothing happened. Like he hasn't been missing for three years. Like she'll still love him. The only problem is... She still does. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee


_**Seven in the Morning:**_

"Titans, Go!" Raven rolled over, hit her alarm, and rolled back over, nuzzling into her favorite pillow.

_**Ten Minutes Later:**_

"Titans, Go!" She used her powers to shut off her Robin alarm clock, then flopped back over again, nuzzling into her favorite green and purple pillow.

_**Ten Minutes After That:**_

"Titans Go!" Raven rose from her bed, eyes bloodshot from her nightmares. She never slept well anymore, and was used to it. She walked to the doorway of her room, went down the hall to the living room. She was one of two occupants in this three-bedroom apartment, and the other-Cyborg, or as he was called now, Victor Stone-was AWOL.

Raven stopped at the door of the third bedroom and traced the letters on it. "Good morning, Garfield. I hope you're alright, wherever you are." She cracked open the door, and saw a lump in the bed. She rolled her eyes as she saw Cy doing something to its side, and snarled, "Give it up, Vic. You aren't going to fool me. He's not going to be back-it's been three years, I don't think he'd be coming to the rendezvous point."

A low, painful moan came from the bed, and Raven's eyes widened. She walked to the other side and saw that there was a green skinned, green haired man curled up in pain, and her first thought was, 'Oh my Azar, it's Garfield.' She pushed Cyborg to the side and wrapped her arms around the green man.

He smelled like earth, and fur, and rain, and hot-warm summer nights, with a hint of Kilo Axe and puppy breath. She loved this smell-she missed this smell. He groaned, and her hands glowed blue, healing him. He passed in and out of concioiusness, and every time he would murmur, "R…Rae…," her heart rate would accelerate, and her healing powers would surge.

After thirty minutes, she was done. Her chest heaved, and her eyes were about to close when Victor picked her up and lay her beside the Changeling. She nodded gratefully, and as she fell asleep, her hand wrapped around the green man's. For the first time in years, she had a peaceful, pleasant dream.

A few hours later, Raven was awoken by a low, masculine voice. "Hey, Rae? Not that I don't enjoy you cuddling up all over me, but, um… This is getting awkward." She slugged the owner of the voice, and snuggled closer. "Rae-Rae, you're gonna hurt me when you wake up if you persist like that."

She murmured, "No, I won't," and buried her face in his shoulder. His bare skin felt nice…

Whoa, _bare_ skin?

Raven scrambled away from the man she'd been clinging to, drunk from his scent and warmth. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking-for lack of a better word-absolutely yummy as he lay there in only a pair of pants. They were low-rise, the top button was unbuttoned, they showed the top of his boxers, and also the 'v' leading down to, ah… other areas.

He had a washboard tummy, and had grown much taller since the Titans West had grown too old to be the 'Teen Titans' His hair flopped in his eyes, and she looked into the piercing orbs, absorbed by the intensity of his gaze. She raised a hand as if to cup his cheek, but slapped him, hard.

"See! I told you you'd be mad! But no, little miss Sunshine here disa-" Raven did something brave to cut him off, something she'd wanted to do for years. She pressed her lips to his and her body flush to his. As he started to react, she pulled away, and yelled, "Damnit, Garfield, how could you worry us like that?"

She rolled off and out of the bed, and stomped to her room, not even trying to hide that she was crying. Garfield cringed when he heard her door slam, and his ears flopped down. He pulled a small box from his pocket and stared at it. "It was the only thing I could do to protect Kiara," he whispered, and sighed, shoving the box back into his pocket. Maybe his idea was stupid…

But wait a sec… She _had_ kissed him.

He walked into the hall, and knocked on her door. There was a series of turning noises-locks-and he heard a loud sniffle as she cracked the door open. "What do you want?" she asked, using her old monotone but still finding a way to lace the words with hurt and hate. "I want to talk. Raven, please let me talk."

She closed her door for a moment, and he hung his head until he realized that she was undoing chain locks. She opened the door, and motioned for him to sit in her roll-y chair. She sat on her bed and wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her blue sweater, waiting for him to speak.

"Rave, I'm so sorry." Raven looked up from her hands and looked into green eyes that were constantly intensifying. "Well, you aren't for-" "Ah, ah, ah," he held up a finger and shook his head, "I do the talking. I pretty much got what you said earlier." Raven nodded, and he continued.

"When I was about to come here, I met this woman named Diana. She was pregnant, and had nowhere to turn. Look, I may not be a Titan anymore, but I can still save lives. So I took her in. We got an apartment, and I bought her all kinds of baby stuff, and tried to be like a son to her.

"The baby came, and she was…" His eyes misted up a bit, and he cleared his throat before he continued. "I think she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my life. But Kiara, the baby, was really, really sick when she was little, so I stuck around to take care of her.

"Diana was heartbroken when I told her I'd found that you guys were still in the same spot, but understood. She still doesn't know yet, but I transferred around half of my money to her bank account so she can keep the apartment and take good care of Kay…"

He chuckled, and said, "Trust me, I'll know when she finds it." He pulled a phone from his pocket, and showed Raven pictures of the two females, his 'mom' and 'sister'. The little girl had midnight hair and big olive eyes, as did the mom.

They sat in silence until Raven quietly murmured, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just… Really, really missed your… annoying voice, and waking up to find you here put me on red alert." "Red alert?" She looked into his eyes, and replied, "It means my powers are acting odd because I'm upset, or shocked, or-like now-really, really scared."

She lay back on her bed, and curled up, her black skirt making an arc across the covers. "I was so scared you'd changed, and so scared you were gone forever. Then 'poof!' here you are, wounded and in intense pain." She looked over at him questioningly. "What _did_ hurt you?"

"Cy's defense system thought I was an impersonator." Raven smiled, and was going to sit back up, but the Changeling towered over her, and lay beside her. She shivered as he petted her hair, and was going to protest until he kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip.

She closed her eyes in bliss until she remembered that she'd done the same earlier and he was probably only doing this to make her feel better. "Gar…," she whispered, and he traced her lips with his tongue. "Yes?" "St… stop it. You're only doing this so I won't be upset you don't feel that way about m-" He silenced her with his mouth, and she bit his tongue. "Ow! What was that for?"

Raven turned away from him and replied, "For intentionally messing with me." He pulled her back against his chest and curled around her, nuzzling into her shoulder. "I'm not messing with you, Rae." "Prove it," she murmured, her voice shaky because of his closeness.

He held her tighter, and nuzzled into her neck. "Look, I've loved you for years. Back in the rein of the Titans, I had the biggest crush on you, but acted like I was still pining for Terra just to hide it. You just… You were still hurt from Malchior, and I didn't want you to reject me, didn't want you to hurt me like Terra had."

Raven relaxed in his arms, and leaned back into his embrace. He nuzzled into her neck again, and held her closer. "I could never hurt you like that," she whispered, and he nodded, replying, "I know, Rae. I'm sorry I ever thought you would."

They lay there for a while longer, until Gar's phone began to ring. "Ah, cripes…," he muttered, "I'm about to get an ass chewing…" He picked up the phone, and answered meekly, "Hey, mom." Raven couldn't contain her laughter at the angry protesting that flowed from the phone, nor the confused, "Garfield Mark, _who _is laughing?" "I'm sorry, mom, it's my girlfriend. Say hi, Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Miss Diana, I'm not your son's girlfriend…" The Changeling's shoulders sank until she smiled, and continued, "Quite yet. He has yet to ask." He glomped her, and made her laugh again, tickling her.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll try to be kinder to him… He just makes it so easy to tease back… Hmm? Yes ma'am. Of course, ma'am. I'll make sure he's safe, ma'am. You do the same for that baby! Here's your son, Miss Diana."

He took the phone back enthusiastically, grinning as he bragged, "Yeah, I know, ma, she's something else, huh? Three years, and I still love 'er as much as I used to… More so. Hey, I gotta go eat something so I won't hurt Cyborg's feelings-he made me tofu. Take care of Kay, 'kay?"

Raven rolled her eyes again at his cheesiness as he laughed, then continued, "Love you too, mom. Later." He hung up, rather pleased with himself. Raven began to stand, but the Changeling grabbed her arm. "Hey, babe, where ya goin'?" She replied, "To get food? Didn't you tell Miss Diana we were?"

He grinned, and replied, "Well, yeah, but my mom doesn't need to know that first, I plan to kiss you until your lips are swollen." Raven gasped as he rolled on top of her, and blushed at the way he held her hips. He licked her lips, nibbling the next time he went over them. He pressed his lips to hers, hard, and teased her mouth open with his tongue. She let him, and whimpered at the feel of his tongue on hers, his fang pressing into her lip, barely nicking it.

He wrapped his arms around her tight, and pulled away slowly, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths as he whispered, "Damn, that was _my _first rodeo, but I'm not so sure it was yours…" Raven looked up at him with a dizzy, half-lidded gaze as she replied, "You're… not allowed… to kiss anyone else… like that…"

He purred, and went down for round two.

K_nock, knock. _"Rae-Rae…" More knocking. "Raven?" More knocking, until finally, Cyborg merely stormed in to find his best friend snogging with his 'little sister'. "AH! WARN ME NEXT TIME!" he yelled, dashing out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Raven opened her eyes, peering into green. "We should go eat." "Mm-hmm." "We need to keep up our energy." "Yeah…" Silence for a moment. "You don't wanna get up, do you?" "No way in hell. I wanna stay here and snuggle with my turtledove." Raven smiled at the endearment, and put her forehead to Gar's.

"Hey, BB?" Garfield rolled his eyes at his ex-nickname, but replied, "Hmm?" "I'm getting food. Come on." He groaned as she stood, missing the feel of her in his arms. She walked to the door, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Come on." she repeated, and he obliged, grabbing her hand and chuckling at the fact that she had a hickey on the base of her neck, proud that he had marked her so.

"I see y'all made up." Raven nodded, squeezing Gar's hand. "That hickey is gonna to be a bitch to cover up, Rae," Cyborg teased, and Raven's eyes went wide. "Wh-what hickey?" The guys looked at each other and laughed, after which they were hit. "Damnit, BB, I told you not to do anything like that!"

He gave her those big, green puppy-dog eyes, and said, "But Rae… I couldn't help it…" His arms encircled her waist, and he nuzzled into her shoulder. "You're mine now. I couldn't not put my mark." She rolled her eyes, but lay her head back on his.

"Brecky, everybody!" Cyborg called from the kitchen, and Garfield's eyes went huge when he saw that there was a plate of tofu for him. "Aw, Cy, I didn't know you cared so much!" he teased, leaping for the plate. "Hey," Cy scolded, holding him back, "The lady gets the first plate. Yours is over there."

The green man turned to his love interest and gasped, "You started eating tofu?" The pale half-demon blushed, and replied, "I used to try some at the tower when you weren't looking. I acquired a taste for it, so Cyborg makes it for me all the time. I got him to try some, but…"

The metal man shivered, and recalled the horrid day. "I spent the next two hours puking my guts out. Apparently, I am honest to God allergic to tofu!" He thought for a moment, then added, "It tasted pretty good, though. Too bad I can't stomach it."

The other two nodded, and the three went to the living room, watching COPS as they ate. Raven gasped, and paused the TV. "Look!" she laughed, "It's Robin!" The other two looked, and sure enough, there was their fearless past-leader. "How'd you recognize him, Rae?" Cyborg asked, and Raven grinned.

"He showed me and Star his eyes one time. I've haven't seen blue eyes like that since." The Changeling pouted. "I can't believe he never showed us!" Raven laughed again, and replied, "You just had to hang out with Starfire, and you'd see him do all kinds of random stuff!"

Another sigh, and Cyborg grinned from ear to ear. "You think he still keeps his communicator on?" Raven nodded, and pulled out hers. "Where'd you put the batteries? These take triple-A's." The metal man pulled open a compartment on his arm, and pulled out a pack of them.

"Alright, I think we're finished. Turn it on." They did, and pushed the button with Robin's icon. It blinked for a moment, then Robin answered. "Hello? Who is this? Where'd you get a communica-Hey! Raven, Cy, BB!" The three smiled, and chorused, "Hey, Robin!" "Hey," and, "What's up, little man. You still got the boom?"

The raven-haired man smiled, and nodded his hellos. "Yeah, I got the boom. You got the sonic?" A nod from the mocha man, and a content smile from the sorceress at his side. "You seen Star lately?" asked Raven, and Robin nodded. "Yep. And I can't wait until you get the opportunity to meet Kara."

Raven raised an eyebrow, and teased, "Half-alien baby?" He nodded, and Garfield fell over. "Dude! You had a kid?" he exclaimed, and the slightly older man smiled, nodding again. "She's really something else. Where are you three at?" Cyborg blushed a little, and admitted, "Steel City. I had to be near Bee."

Robin nodded, knowing the feeling. "Believe it or not, they made our house into a museum. But only the lower floors, so if you really wanted to…" "…We could become the Titans again?" Raven finished, and our favorite Changeling groaned, "Aww, man, after a few years you _still_ have that freaky twin-mind-link thing? Dude!"

Raven rolled her eyes and slugged him gently, then continued, "How is the crime rate in Jump City?" "Bad. It's more than quadrupled since we stopped being heroes." Raven nodded, and said, "Well, I'm in." Cy put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Me, too." Gar shrugged, and added, "It's not like I have anything better to do, right?"

Robin smiled, and they planned their re-entry as the Titans.

"Okay, so tomorrow at noon, right?" "Yeah, that's the plan." Raven interrupted the two guys for the first time in three hours, smiling at how they'd gone right back to playing games and calling names like they used to (Okay, is it just me or did that rhyme?)

"We need to get some sleep. Love you, Cy." She planted a kiss on her 'big brother's' forehead. "Night, Gar." She pecked her… boyfriend?… on the lips chastely, and walked off to her room, humming 'Good Enough' by Evanescence.

Cyborg looked to his best friend, and said, "Look, you're my best friend, but she's my li'l sister. Don't screw this up, man. It's the happiest she's been since we saw ya last." The green man grinned, and replied, "No cause for dismay, I won't royally mess up Rae's happiness."

"Good. Now how about one more round before we hit the hay?" "Awesome!" And the moment of responsibility was over, interrupted and ended by the glory that is video games.

"Phone?" "Check." "Clothes?" "Check." "Box that Kiara made you in ABC school?" "Check." "Communicator?" "Check." "Your teddy bear? The cute one with the fuzzy fur?" "Check. My room has been cleared out." "Good. Let's go." "And thus, Raven took Garfield's hand, and they walked to the car.

"On the road again! I just can't wait to get on the road again!" Cyborg sang happily, as Raven drowned him out with her iPod, blaring Owl City (Ocean Eyes). The Changeling did much the same as Raven, but with Three Days Grace (Animal I Have Become).

It had been an hour, and Raven was rather tired of Cyborg singing the same song. She flicked over to 'The Joker' and smiled. Here was a song worth singing in the car. So she did, and Cyborg grinned, joining in. The Changeling had no choice, so he did the same, and once they were finished, they hooked their iPods up to the radio, mixing the songs and putting them on random.

"Home, sweet giant 'T' shaped home!" Cyborg called out as they came through the doors of the common room, only to find Starfire and a red-headed, blue-eyed baby sitting in front of the T.V. "Friends!" Starfire gasped, and floated over to give Cyborg and the Changeling huge hugs. Raven crossed her arms, smiling, and asked, "Where's mine?"

Starfire happily threw her arms around Raven, and asked, "Where is your glorthog?" "What's a glor-" Raven turned a bit pink-ish, and hurriedly said, "There is no glorthog!" The alien princess looked crestfallen for a moment, but quickly recovered her smile.

"You must meet Kara! Kara! Your aunt and uncles are here!" The pale little girl poked her head over the edge of the couch, and floated over. "Uncle?" she asked, pointing at Garfield. He nodded, and picked her up. "Hey, there. Are you the little whirlwind of joy Robin rambled about yesterday?" She nodded, and Starfire chirped, "She's two. Tamaranian two-year-olds do not meet the standard of human children-her 'terrible' stage was over at ten months."

He paid no attention, tossing the child into the air as she giggled and cooed. Raven noticed the spark in his eye as he played with the child, and the longing. She sighed, and smiled. One of these days…

"Titans! Go!" called their leader, and all-including the Changeling, who kept the little girl in his arms from falling-leapt into battle-mode. Robin grinned, and stated, "Just double-checking your reflexes. Good work allowing for Kara, BB." The green man just beamed, and went back to playing.

"Robin!" Raven called, smiling. She ran to hug him, and he hugged back-much to the shock of all but Starfire and (obviously) Kara, who was far too busy getting a literal piggy back ride. "Hey. How've you been?" he asked as if they'd just bumped into each other in the hall. "Well. And you-let me guess. Never better?" He grinned again, and nodded.

Cyborg finally managed to steal Kara back, and the Changeling sat sulking. "Hey, I wasn't finished!" he pouted, and Raven walked back over, pecking his forehead upon her arrival. "Now you are. And I claim her next, Cy." He nodded, and soon enough, the two year old was in Raven's arms, her pure, sweet emotions washing over Raven like a soft wave.

She tossed the girl in the air, drawing a stream of laughter from the young girl's mouth. "Aunt Rae!" she giggled, "This is fun!" Garfield turned to look at his favorite alien 'sister', and gaped, "Dude, she can talk?" Starfire giggled, and nodded. "She is mentally equivalent to the human five-year-old." Raven paid them no heed as she cooed and sang to the two-year-old, loving the laughter and giggles it brought forth.

"You," she murmured, tapping the child on the nose with a single finger, "are the prettiest baby I've ever met." "Thank you, Aunt Rae. Can I go see Uncle Gar again?" She nodded, and levitated the child over to the Changeling, who happily took her back, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled, and he cuddled with her, obviously not wanting to stop playing until she-or he-was tired.

_**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I will update soon, but the plot bunnies are scared of me, and writers block won't get out of my way! I'm going to force myself to write if I can't just write. I'm so, so sorry. I'm not going to give excuses, because there are none that are acceptable.**_


End file.
